The introduction of the transistor radio in some sense can be the birth of the portable electronic industry. Since that time, the advances in electronics have led to more advanced portable electronic devices. One aspect of portable electronics that seems to have been constant over the course of the history, including the transistor radio, is the audio jack connector. Over that history, the audio jack connector extended the functionality of the transistor radio and later portable electronic devices by allowing a user to hear audio from the device without disrupting others such as by using ear buds or headphones connected to the portable electronic device via the audio jack.